


Being Useful

by UmbralUltimas



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Dehumanization, Dehumanizing Language, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Break, POV of mindbroken character, Second chapter Joshua POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralUltimas/pseuds/UmbralUltimas
Summary: Joshua takes care of what's his.
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the twewy server for inspiring this, I'm really spoiling you guys with two fics in one week huh.  
> Mind the warnings.

He felt… well. Not much.

Joshua tapped his jaw and ordered, _open_ , he obeyed so Joshua could slide inside and use him. That was alright. It’s what he was _for_.

Just closed his eyes when he felt Joshua’s hand bury into his hair, gripping it tightly (it should be painful. It’s not) and using that grip to yank him back and forth to his desired pace.

( _Mind your teeth. Use the tongue. Keep your throat relaxed so he can cum down it._ )

Joshua doesn’t talk to him much outside of commands, these days. That’s fine. Joshua doesn’t talk to his desk, or his shoes either.

Joshua’s the only one making noise, just harsh panting in the silence as he uses him, picking up the pace, making him quicken his motions to catch up. He wants to be useful. He wants to be _good_ , so Joshua doesn’t replace him and-

(Something should follow that thought, but it’s gone before he can _really_ ponder it)

He’s distracted by a feeling of contentment when he feels Joshua shove into the back of his throat, cum hitting and sliding down to warm his stomach. He did a good job. Joshua won’t replace him, and Shibuya is safe.

(Of course it is, Joshua is Composer. But…)

“I’m having those strange thoughts again.” his voice is hoarse from disuse, and he supposes it _should_ carry some sort of emotion, but it doesn’t. He’s only ever allowed to speak with permission, or when those confusing thoughts reappear. But Joshua always helps him, always makes it better.

He takes care of his things.

“I see” is all Joshua says, and pulls him into his lap. He relaxes. It never hurts, when Joshua fixes him. Just pleasantly fuzzy, before and after he slips under, and sometimes he even wakes up to Joshua using him.

It’s nice, to be useful, even when he’s not there.

“Look into my eyes, Neku. Just like you’ve done hundreds of times before this.” It’s funny, Joshua’s insistence to give him a name. He hasn’t named anything else.

(There’s something in him that says he should be disturbed with how he’s thinking, but- ah, it’s gone)

His head is becoming pleasantly noise-filled, chasing away those thoughts, all he can see is the unnatural shimmer of Joshua’s eyes. It’s nice. He’s being taken care of. Fixed.

He doesn’t really know what ‘time’ is anymore, it doesn’t really mean anything to _things._ So he’s not sure how long he was in that fuzzy dreamscape, only that he can feel Joshua’s fingers pressing slow and deep inside him when he comes out of it.

Joshua slides inside him easily after that, and it feels warm. Joshua’s calling him things like ‘lovely’ and ‘good’ which leaves him feeling content; he’s not beyond repair yet, he can still be useful, fulfil his purpose.

Joshua’s grip on his hips is tight enough to leave dark bruises, but he feels nothing as Josh bounces him, just the sounds of his own exhales and the sound of skin against lubricated skin. 

Drinking his cum feels good. But storing it always feels better.

Especially when Joshua brushes against _that spot_ , and an inadvertent spasm makes him arch his spine and gasp loudly. It’s just a hold over from his previous existence, one that Joshua didn’t want to remove because he liked the effect it had on him.

But when Joshua is hitting _that_ spot, it usually means he’s close, so he keeps himself lax, ready to collect every drop Joshua deigns to give him. 

When Joshua cums, he forces him down onto the full length, and growls against his skin as he empties himself. He just waits patiently, body thrumming with the aftershocks of _that_ , and the warmth of being filled; his purpose, Joshua’s pleasure.

He’s back to his numbness when Joshua slides out, replacing himself with an ornate plug.

He remembers asking once, before insert, why Joshua liked to fill him then store it if it doesn’t do anything, and Joshua had smiled and not answered, just turned him over and inserted it anyway.

He doesn’t really need to know why. It was a stupid question.

Joshua lets him sit on his lap for a while, and there’s something in his gaze that he wants to call ‘sad’. Or maybe, regretful. But he doesn’t know _why_ , and the sight of that gaze usually makes the thoughts come back and Joshua _just_ fixed him, so he politely averts his gaze.

Joshua… just sighs heavily in response, but doesn’t stop holding him close, so it’s not something _he’s_ done. But he can stay, for as long as Joshua needs.

That’s his purpose after all. He’s Joshua’s thing that gives him comfort, and pleasure. That’s all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is their most precious possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly a split personality or anything like that, but Josh definitely thinks of himself as two separate entities here, the God, and the Human and has some, conflicting opinions about Neku's new 'purpose'.
> 
> And of course his part's longer than Neku's, wordy fuck.

Orange hair threads through his fingers, it’s as vibrant as ever, the colour hasn’t faded a day. But it lacks the bounce and sway of the living, the alive and animated. Joshua’s fingers provide its movement, usually when they’re buried deep into those locks while Neku’s mouth is in use.

Neku’s eyes shine like the eyes of a glass doll, a cheap mimic of life that can only ever be laughable at best, that only ever stare up at him with total adoration and expectation. There’s no comprehension when Joshua calls him by name; as if he doesn’t understand the point, that it used to be _his_.

Neku belongs to _him_ , and that means Joshua has the _right_ to mould him into whatever he desires, like he would if he didn’t like the colour of his furniture, or the style of his shirt.

(There is a small part of him, all too human and _soft_ , that mourns the Neku who was erased in consequence.)

But Neku knew the consequences when he agreed to their deal. Looked the devil right in the eye as he shook his hand, expression hard.

(Not that he knew, that Shibuya would have been fine without his sacrifice. Poor little lamb offering itself to the lion to save it’s fellows when they were already out of it’s reach. But Neku had agreed, and was _his_.)

Well, by the mindless, puppy adoration that filled his eyes, it’s clear to see that Sakuraba Neku _lost_ that particular battle of wills a _very_ long time ago. (Goodness… it would be nearing 50 now, he’d kept Neku young, no point refining and retouching him to be perfect if he was just going to lose him to something as irritating as _old age_.)

Oh, he _does_ love Neku. The way one loves a gift given to them by a dear friend. Neku _himself_ was the last gift he’d given Joshua, and he _so_ adores him for it. He’ll never receive another quite as perfect.

No, Neku is too precious to be allowed to decay in _any_ way. But he knows how unnatural lifespans can warp the mind, twist the spirit. So really, it was him doing Neku a _favour_ to rewrite him into something more… suited for an extended lifespan. Those whose only intent was to serve didn’t _care_ about the passing of years.

And Neku’s longevity has made him _very_ good at particular… _services_. Joshua sighs in pleasure, Neku’s mouth busy working around him, eagerly waiting for him to cum and flood that talented little throat and stomach, no noises of complaint about the harsh yanks to his hair, the rough pace.

(Sometimes, he still hears echoes of a Neku that no longer exists _‘Hey, slow down- ow, that_ **_hurts_ ** _Josh! Be gentle. I’m_ **_human_ ** _after all.’_ He hasn’t decided if he wants to expend the energy to chase the little phantom from its hiding spot and destroy it, yet.)

As he’s done hundreds of times before, Neku makes no complaint when he thrusts fully into his mouth until his lips brush against his balls, hitting the back of his throat and panting harshly as he cums into Neku’s willing throat, mouth working to not spill a single bit.

Joshua lightens his hold, until he’s gently petting Neku’s head until he’s done swallowing, letting his cock rest for a moment longer in that inviting heat before pulling out. He doubts Neku is aware he’s idly licking his lips to ensure he hasn’t drooled, but then he frowns, which makes the _soft_ part of Joshua suddenly perk in interest.

“I’m having those strange thoughts again.”

Neku’s voice is quiet and monotone, and Joshua enforces all his _will_ on pushing down his _human_ response to that, that wants to _let_ the memories return; to _ruin_ Neku now that he was perfect. He pulls Neku into his lap, and the little lamb comes easily, face so _sure_ that Joshua will fix him.

(Of course he will. Neku was a precious gift, it wouldn’t do to leave him breaking.)

He has Neku look into his eyes, and Joshua carefully clouds static into his thoughts, restringing some stray strands of soul back into order, before taking his powers in hand as if they were tweezers and plucking those stubborn _memories_ from his head.

Don’t they know they’re _his_ , and should follow what _he_ wishes them to do? Joshua tucks them into the mass of Neku’s _soul_ that is buried in his own chest, beside his heart. Yes, Neku as a _human_ was… flawed. But he couldn’t bring himself to destroy any part of him, even this one.

(Even if it means fending off attempts of his _humanity_ trying to retake control, and weave Sakuraba’s flawed soul back into his perfect form.)

He has time before Neku comes out of the static, and decides that he _really_ wants to be _warm_ , and Neku’s ass was always the perfect heat and tightness to heat him from the inside out. And he knows Neku won’t mind him getting started without him, he never does.

It’s a simple matter, to slick his fingers and slide them inside Neku’s relaxed body. He takes it slow, leisurely enjoying the way Neku’s ass is stretching around them, just how _good_ he’s become at his purpose that he can take two, nearly three, right off the bat. Besides, he wants Neku to be _present_ when he slides his cock inside him.

Neku doesn’t disappoint, coming back into sentience with a small, pleased smile at the feeling of Joshua’s fingers inside him. And is enthusiastic when they’re replaced with his cock, easily sliding to the base and hitting him deep.

( _He used to be_ **_more_ ** _enthusiastic_ his human heart snidely replies. Joshua can’t bring himself to really _dis_ agree, this was perhaps one of the areas Neku’s perfect existence fell a bit flatter compared to his former, but then the spark of _imperfection_ was hard to intentionally replicate, and this Neku was perfect, and more than enough.)

Either way, Neku fulfils his purpose, heating Joshua’s stomach with the feeling of his squeezing and gasps, and Joshua can’t help but skim that one bit of _humanity_ Neku has left, leaving an inadvertent shudder that makes Neku’s brain skip like a scratched disc, the _one_ indulgence he had left his human self.

His grip on Neku’s body tightens, and he delivers his gift into the deep heat of Neku’s waiting body, settling against his pale neck and just _breathing_ in his scent, before he carefully pulls himself out, though it’s impossible for Neku to _not_ spill, at least a little.

It’s a holdover from when Neku was more _mortal_ , and he lets himself retreat as his human heart sighs sadly in their mind and carefully slides in the plug that keeps his seed buried deep inside Neku’s body.

(It lets his heart pretend that Neku hasn’t changed.)

With his _human_ heart in control, he holds Neku close, maybe he can feel his own soul crying and reaching for him from within Joshua’s breast. 

But from the way Neku’s eyes look away, he most likely doesn’t. 

And it hurts, he misses _Neku_.

His proxy, his partner, his friend and lover, so dearly.


End file.
